More Man and Woman
by NessaYume
Summary: "You're just jealous because I'm more man than you'll ever be, and more woman than you'll ever get." -Angel  RENT    AU. Dedicated to someone I won't say.


A/N: Idk why this hit me now.. I was discussing some stuff about the people who quote the Bible as pros and cons for gays with my fiance, and I just thought of Angel from RENT. I love her. 3 For those of you who haven't seen it, Angel was born male, but dresses as a woman. As she prefers to be referred to as a woman, I do so. Gender to me is nothing. I am genderblind. Pansexual. Angel is a strong person, and if you haven't seen RENT, I highly suggest it. It's a rock musical. About living in Alphabet City in New York. Gays, Lesbians, Bisexuals, Straight, HIV Pos and AIDS.. It's a great story.. Yes, I stole Maureen's outfit. 3

Anyways.. This is dedicated to someone I care about. I will **not** say who. They should know when they see this.

**More Man and Woman**

It was New Years Eve, and Mello settled down in his seat, his sketch pad in his lap. He watched the people pass by on the streets, drinking and waiting for the ball to drop for another year in New York City. Dressed in his favorite leather body suit, a set of cat ears topped his head for the occasion. Most people never bothered him. Ignoring the obvious physical male dressed in woman's clothing. It wasn't like it was uncommon these days, especially where he lived.

He had no intention of changing his sex legally. He was happy with who he was. He just preferred to wear different types of clothing. His closet was full of woman's clothing, out-weighting the men's, but they were there. He was a man, and proud to be so. It wasn't until closer to midnight, when the patrons were full of alcohol, that he was attacked.

He had been drawing the portrait of a nice couple. As they paid him, he passed the paper over. A nice way to make some pocket cash. That was when two men started laughing and interrupted.

"Hey! Don't accept his services! He's not a woman! Fucking fag!" One yelled, his speech slurred. Mello rolled his eyes in annoyance, and ignored him. The couple scampered off quickly, shooting the artists an apologetic look. He couldn't blame them.

"Hey! Are you listening to me, fag? Go home. Get away from us! We don't want your diseases here!" The second yelled. Mello stood up, his blue eyes as cold as eyes as he looked them up and down.

"You're just jealous, because I'm more man than you'll ever be, and more woman than you'll ever have." His smirk was daring, a hand landing on his hip, fingers fanned out. One approached angrily, and swung. Mello twisted his arm behind him, causing the man to cry out in pain, before a healed boot pushed his body to the ground. The second charged, but was cut off as a second person wrapped an arm around his neck, submitting him into a choke hold. Blue eyes looked over and saw the red head.

"I don't think you want to be doing that." The red head spoke, flashing his badge at the one he held before pushing him away. The other scrambled to his feet, and they took off running. He then looked at the other before him, shock clearly written on his face. "Mello?"

The blonde blushed and looked away. They worked together for the NYPD. It wasn't that he was _ashamed_ of who he was, he just chose not to flaunt it in his work place. His coworkers didn't even know he was gay. And now, the computer genius that he had lusted after for years had caught him. He set his jaw, and forced his eyes to go cold again, as they clashed with green.

"What, Matt? Got something to say too?" He snapped. The red head was clearly taken back as he flinched. His own face went red.

"I.. uh.. No.. Not like that. I mean. Come on! I helped you!" He stepped closer. Mello's arms crossed.

"So? You're a cop. You have to." Mello stated the obvious. Matt smiled sheepishly.

"I wanted to. I hate seeing people like me being bullied." He darted his eyes around, not knowing if Mello would catch the hint, or how he'd react. The blonde's anger melted with understanding.

"So, you're not planning to judge me?" Mello sounded hopeful. Matt smiled at him.

"With the risk of crossing a professional boundary here, I do think you look beautiful this way." Matt's eyes gleamed as he moved them over the leather clad figure, licking his lips as they lingered on the obvious bulge at his crotch.

"I'd definitely say that's a cross of the professional line there, Matty." Mello smirked. The red head looked up, seeing the smirk, and returned it.

"Oh?" He stepped forward. "Then I guess I shouldn't even mention that I think you look equally as hot as a man." Mello stayed still, not discouraging the movements.

"No, I guess you better not." The faint sound of numbers sounded in the background as Matt stepped up right against him.

"Hmm. Then I really better not do this.." He trailed off, left hand caressing a cheek as his lips descended. The 'Happy New Year' sounded, and they saw their own fireworks behind closed eye lids. The need for air broke them, and Mello wobbled on his feet, dizzy from the sensation. Both green and blue eyes were clouded with lust.

"Oh no, definitely more of that." Mello whispered, pulling his co-worked back to him in another searing kiss, his arms wrapping around his neck. Matt's right arm wound around a thin waist, left hand on the hip he wanted so badly to replace Mello's earlier. His thumb caressed he bone as the kiss deepened.

"Happy New Year, Mello." Matt whispered against his lips. Mello nibbled on his new favorite treat before replying.

"It'll be even happier if you leave with me right now." Mello's leg moved between Matt's, his knee caressing the already hard cock waiting for him. The other man moaned and hissed.

"I can't think of any other way to start out the new year." He helped Mello gather his things before they took each others hands, and out of the celebration to their own private party.


End file.
